


8 Simple Moments

by Moebius



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius
Summary: Happy Yuletide to Lizzen! All of your prompts were delightful and I hope this story turned out to your liking.This is post-canon, so there are spoilers for the movie in here.





	8 Simple Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide to Lizzen! All of your prompts were delightful and I hope this story turned out to your liking. 
> 
> This is post-canon, so there are spoilers for the movie in here.

**I. Stephanie Receives a Letter**

There’s no return address, but the postmark is Niantic and Stephanie happens to know that Niantic is the location of the York Correctional Institute, “the state’s only institution for female offenders.” She googled it once. It actually shows up on Google Maps, which had surprised her, and she’d zoomed in until she could see a car in the driveway of one of the buildings. There’s a very pleasant looking lake right nearby. Bright Lake? Bald Lake. Something like that. She thinks about swimming in the lake sometimes, of disturbing the calm water with her rhythmic strokes.

Stephanie takes a deep breath and makes herself a martini. She dips the edge of the envelope into her glass, then takes out a lighter. She wonders if the letter will ignite.

It does, because it’s paper, and she rolls her eyes at herself. Of course it does.

 

**II. Emily Receives a Care Package**

Emily can’t set things on fire, not without repercussions that she doesn’t feel like handling, so she settles for opening the package and sifting through its contents. It’s already been searched anyway, so it’s not like anything as interesting as a corkscrew or a dildo would make it through, but she’s still fairly impressed that either Sean or Stephanie — the label was shredded in the search, or on purpose, and she’s honestly not sure which of them would have sent this — got something like lacey thong underwear past the security check. Maybe because she’s not on suicide watch or sex watch or whatever watch the guards have going at any given moment. The worst part of prison for Emily is the destruction of all those privacy walls she’d built up over years.

She runs the material of the panties through her fingers and imagines wearing them, then shoving them into the Stephanie’s mouth, or maybe Sean’s, or maybe both, and then choking them so that the last thing they taste and smell and feel is Emily.

 

**III. Stephanie Receives a Phone Call**

The number is unlisted.

She doesn’t answer.

 

**IV. Emily Gets a Visitor**

It’s only Sean, so she’s a little disappointed. He didn’t even bring Nicky. “Do you need me to sign a copy of your book?”

Sean does her the favor of scowling. He sits across from her and only flinches a little when she reaches out to run her foot up his leg under the table. He looks at the wall, though, so she knows he’s a little turned on. Poor Sean, so easy to get to. He coughs and slides a packet of papers towards her. “No, I need you to sign these.”

Emily sighs and lets her leg drop. “You could have mailed them.” 

“I wanted to see the look on your face.” 

She considers whether she wants to deal with the repercussions of killing Sean in the middle of the visitor room and decides that, in fact, she doesn’t. “Go fuck yourself, Sean.”

He smirks at her and she signs the paper. When he leaves she stares at his back, hoping he can feel the entire weight of her anger, desire, rage, and disappointment weighing him down. She mutters. “I better get a royalty check.”

 

**V. Stephanie Receives Another Phone Call**

She’s distracted with a play party, so this time she answers.

_ “Will you accept a collect call from Yo-” _

Stephanie hangs up. One of Miles’ friends knocks the chips off the coffee table, and she rushes in to clean it up.

 

**VI. Emily Receives Two (Better) Visitors**

“How’d you get an EFV stay?”

“I told them I’m your wife. And Nicky’s stepmom.”

“How in the ever loving… they bought that? After everything?”

“I’m persuasive and have friends.” 

Emily doesn’t know what that means, but she also knows not to ask. She doesn’t want to be complicit in whatever form of fraud got Stephanie and the boys into this tiny apartment that the Department of Corrections set aside for  _ Extended Family Visits _ . They told her it wasn’t conjugal, that the DoC couldn’t officially condone or support anything like that, but Emily had been told a lot of things in her life that weren’t true. “Nice suit.”

Stephanie shrugs. From the second bedroom there’s the distinct sound of pillows slapping against faces, followed by giggling. “I had it tailored down to my size.” The unspoken statement is that it was Emily’s suit and now it is irreparably Stephanie’s, just like much of Emily’s life is now Stephanie’s. It’s a power play. It’s bait.

“Well,” Emily reaches up and tugs at the Hermes scarf tied loosely around Stephanie’s neck. She’s taking the bait. “At least this probably still fits. Want to see the underwear you sent me?”

“I didn’t send any underwear, I wouldn’t do that,” Stephanie argues, but she’s looking over at the room with the boys in it, and Emily knows what that means. “I wouldn’t even know your size.”

Emily ties the scarf around her neck. It clashes with the orange of her jumpsuit, but it feels incredible against her skin. “Let’s have dinner.”

 

**VII. Stephanie Saves Room for Dessert**

There are no locks on the doors. Stephanie slides the night table from next to the bed to block it, in case the boys wake up and get curious. When she turns around, Emily is already naked, except for the Hermes scarf and a pair of lacy thong panties.

“Okay, I have a confession.”

Emily rolls her eyes. “You sent me the underwear and committed unspeakable acts to come here and revenge fuck me, bringing my son just to make me think, I don’t know, that this might be some sort of nice romantic thing?” 

“Oh my god.” Stephanie gestures at the door, at the wall, at everything but Emily. “They weren’t  _ unspeakable. _ ”

“Come over here and fuck me like your brother.” 

Stephanie blushes bright red and turns for the door. “I didn’t come here for this, thank you very -” But before she can finish her statement, or fumble the night table out of the way of the door, Emily has pressed up against her. Stephanie can feel Emily’s naked body through the thin fabric of her blouse and pants. 

All the blood in her face rushes down her body and she licks her lips. She tries to turn but can’t quite find the angle, Emily’s longer limbs wrapped around her to keep her uncomfortable pressed into the furniture. One of Emily’s hands runs down the length of Stephanie’s chest, as if following the blush down, until it slips under the waistline of her trousers, past the panties that are of course,  _ of course _ , a perfect match for the ones Emily is wearing.

 

**VIII. VLOG #92: Modern Myths About Hickey Removal**

_ “Hey everyone! Stephanie here. Wow, it’s been a crazy year or two for us all, hasn’t it? I thought that maybe with all the drama wrapping up – you know I don’t really like to get into the details of everything, but if you’ve been with me since the beginning you know what I mean — that things would settle down. Well, life never really works out the way we planned, does it?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
